Winter Song
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: Se tambalea, pero no logro derribarlo. Mis piernas flaquean, lo siento venir, como una tormenta arrastrando y destrozando todo a su paso; mi cuerpo desfallece e irónicamente la que cae soy yo. Es el dolor que pesa demasiado para soportarlo de pie.


•Invierno•

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

•Seiya&amp;Usagi•

* * *

Las luces navideñas fulguran, danzando por la vacía estancia de la casa. A punto de tomar la manija para salir, la recorro con la mirada. No, no está vacía; desolada… muerta la describiría mejor.

Esa incómoda sensación previa al llanto me obliga a morder mis labios y cerrar los ojos, intentando mitigar el deseo inmenso de romper en lágrimas. No funciona.

Me dejo caer en el sofá más cercano manteniendo los ojos sellados, alterando un poco el ritual antes realizado, llevando ahora ambas manos al rostro y respiro profundamente una, dos, tres… varias veces, hasta logar que mi respiración sea regular y el nudo instalado en mi garganta dé una tregua que me permita tragar todos esos sentimientos agolpados, amenazantes con explotarme en la cara… nuevamente.

Una lágrima alcanza a desbordarse; la cual, como acto reflejo detengo con ayuda de mi dedo índice, imaginando a Minako riñéndome sabedora de mi recaída. Paso saliva con gran dificultad y me pongo de pie prolongando un suspiro que me deja sin aliento alguno al finalizarlo.

Avanzo hacia la puerta, tomando mi bolso del perchero y giro la manija abandonando la labor a la mitad.

No quiero salir.

̶ ¿Cómo se hace? ̶ Le pregunto a alguien invisible, empuñando con toda la fuerza posible el helado metal cobrizo. ̶ Contesta ̶ Demando en voz baja, pero firme ̶ Contesta, contesta, ¡Contesta! ̶ Exijo en un grito, lanzando el bolso contra el resplandeciente, colorido y estúpido árbol de navidad que Lita me había obligado a instalar en el rincón derecho, al lado de la chimenea. Como cada año, como hacía un año.

Se tambalea, pero no logro derribarlo. Mis piernas flaquean, lo siento venir, como una tormenta arrastrando y destrozando todo a su paso; mi cuerpo desfallece e irónicamente la que cae soy yo. Es el dolor que pesa demasiado para soportarlo de pie.

Me abrazo a mí misma con la poca potencia que queda en mi ser y reclamo nuevamente.

̶ ¿Cómo continuar?, ¿Cómo si tu sitio es entre mis brazos y no estás en ellos?, ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?

¿Por qué nadie me dice lo que quiero escuchar?, ¿Por qué ninguna persona es capaz de darme la respuesta que necesito para de una vez dejarte ir?, ¿Por qué tú?

Un par de meses y se cumpliría un año.

El dolor se agudiza, lastima, me hace añicos, polvo, pero por desgracia no me mata.

Alzo la vista a la mesilla de centro y te miro allí, en esa, nuestra última postal invernal; radiante, feliz, salvando al mundo con tu sonrisa, como solía decirte.

̶ Sí, un año y las cosas parecen empeorar ¿Recuerdas que amaba la navidad? Al parecer ahora no me va nada bien. ̶ Le digo a la inmóvil ilustración.

Sigo mirándola fijamente, recorriendo mentalmente el proceso de mi duelo; desde el instante en que partiste, hasta las palabras de aliento de todo el mundo. Palabras que francamente oí sin escuchar, de personas que vi sin mirar, mientras me hallaba inmersa en una realidad paralela, una en la que de pronto creí que todo iba a estar bien, que yo era fuerte. Servía de mucho también tener siempre a alguien a mi lado. Todas querían estar conmigo, hacerme compañía en todo momento, distrayéndome, reconfortándome. Pero debía llegar la fecha; ellas tenían una vida y lo quisieran o no, había que seguirla.

Y yo también lo intenté, o tal vez no.

Me levantaba día a día, continuando la rutina que llevaba contigo, hasta aquella fatídica mañana de primavera que abrí los ojos y de la nada, me percaté de que por mucho que intentar, que conservara tu ropa en el mismo sitio, que colocara dos platos a la hora de la cena y que dejara tu espacio vacío en la cama tú ya no ibas a regresar, y así todo colapsó.

Recuerdo que, noches enteras pasaba repasando sin parar nuestras viejas fotografías, las busqué todas, las quería todas, las de Amy, las de Mina, las de tus conciertos… todo en un burdo intento por no extrañarte tanto, era como una droga. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te pedía, necesitaba al menos verte.

_̶" ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no haya más fotos, Serena?" _

Me preguntó una preocupada Rei.

Cuestionamiento que viéndome ahora, por sí solo se puede responder. Morir.

Cuando ya no había más, cuando de pronto comprendí que jamás te volvería a mirar más que plasmado en un papel o en un archivo digital, siquiera a escuchar un nuevo "te amo". La realidad me aplastó.

Después vinieron las preguntas antes hechas, hasta llegar al punto de reclamar; si es que era real la existencia de algún ser supremo que manejara los hilos de nuestras frágiles vidas que viniera y me dijera ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué justamente él?

También la culpa, la culpa por salir, por dormir, por vivir si tú ya no podías hacerlo. Y un injustificado rencor hacia los demás por continuar sin ti… sin un nosotros.

_̶ Qué injusta es la vida ¿No crees? ̶ Me habías dicho en una de esas profundas conversaciones que solíamos tener._

_̶ ¿De qué hablamos exactamente?_

_̶ De la muerte ̶ Respondiese con seriedad, abrazándonos, sentados en la cómoda mecedora del balcón, mientras veíamos una particularmente brillante luna. _

_̶ Yo creo lo contario; la muerte no ve si eres, rico, guapo, malo etc._

_̶ Justamente. No lo sé, es sólo que, de pronto mueren personas que tienen tantos planes y ganas de vivir. Siempre he creído que sería mucho mejor que las personas que no sienten deseos por vivir dejen de hacerlo. Que los males físicos no fuesen la razón por la que las personas perecen; sino, el dolor del alma. ̶ Sonreíste, sabiendo lo extraño que aquello sonaba. ̶ Si lo piensas bien, puede que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor, lleno de personas con reales ánimos por vivir._

_̶ Seiya, si así fuera creo que todos estaríamos muertos ya. Dudo que exista alguien que no haya deseado en algún punto de su vida morir._

_̶ Yo no, bombón. ̶ Me sonreíste brillando más que la propia luna ̶ Te tengo a mi lado. Yo desearía ser inmortal. _

_̶ Seremos inmortales, entonces. ̶ Bromeé, dándote un rápido beso en los labios._

_̶ Mientras tu amor por mí viva._

Eso dijiste, eso habías dicho la noche anterior a tu partida.

Y me odio más e incluso a ti.

̶ Mi amor vive… ¿Por qué tú no?

* * *

Intense Sweetness

Sé que no es una lectura típica de navidad, pero fue lo que Winter Song me inspiró a hacer. Es una canción hermosa.

Perdón, a Sol Levine y Lexie C. si se dan una vuelta por aquí, les prometo que "Te encontré" sigue, sólo que francamente me cuenta escribir cosas largas, pero ahí voy, lo promento!

Gracias sin fin por leer.


End file.
